Look At Me
by Erin Tesden
Summary: Hitomi decides to have some quality time and spar with his boyfriend, Izuku. But the things wont result as she expects. (Midoriya x Fem!Shinsou)
1. Oneshot

**Hi! I bring you an One-shot about My Hero Academia, and once again using gender bender. **

**This time with Hitoshi (now Hitomi) Shinsou, whose appearance will be based on the incredible fanart by nita1234. **

**In addition to that, this is a story where Izuku is Quirkless.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

**Look At Me.**

* * *

She looked at him.

It was absurd. That was the simplest way to put it.

It was absurd how one of the most plain and nerdy boys on the whole school could be so strangely attractive, even if it was only in Shinsou Hitomi's eyes.

Right there, making a final lap trotting around the gym room that Aizawa had set aside for them to train; sweaty and in better shape than it was apparent through the baggy clothes he normally wear.

Midoriya Izuku.

Stupid and sexy Midoriya Izuku, always putting her in a good mood with just a few words when she felt frustrated or upset about something, always being so attentive and gentlemanly that it was almost a bit embarrassing; being a constant source of support for her, and one of the only people who didn't judge her for the villanesque potential of her Quirk, even getting to the point of letting her use it on him to practice and strengthen it.

Only an angel or a complete pervert would do that. She was absolutely sure that Izuku was at least one of those.

And they were dating.

It wasn't something obvious to other people at all. In fact, the way they both interacted with each other hadn't changed that much from when they were just friends. After all, she wasn't the type of girl who expressed her feelings openly or in public, while Izuku despite having his bold moments was generally an introverted kind of guy. So they both carried things slowly, and she was comfortable with that.

That doesn't mean she didn't try to deepen her relationship with Izuku sometimes. And this was one of those moments.

"Ready?" She asked him in a carefree tone, once Izuku had finished drinking water after stopping his trotting, pretending she hadn't been ogling him all the time.

"Yes!" He immediately assumed a battle position. The green in his eyes glowing with a lot of energy, just like a puppy.

She buffed. Had she forgotten to mention the fact that Izuku was completely adorable?

Without saying a word, she sprinted at full speed towards him and threw a punch aimed at his lovely freckled face.

He blocked it, without even blinking.

Another thing to highlight about him; it was that for someone who seemed so harmless and also Quirkless (although perhaps that was part of the reason for his strength), he could be really formidable when he intended it, especially while fighting 1vs1.

No, he wasn't excessively strong or anything; in that sense, the physical training and self-defense lessons he had undergone had made him only slightly above average for a boy his age. So the difference in strength between him and her wasn't extreme enough to give him an outstanding advantage.

The real problem was how ridiculously easy was for Izuku to analyze his opponent's movements to block them and counterattack if he saw the opportunity, also possessing the potential to learn and emulate movements with relative ease and use them when needed.

That was what made her go with all her speed and bombard him blow after blow uninterruptedly and chaotically to try to take him by surprise and go through his defense.

It didn't seem to be working.

"You seem more energetic than usual, Izuku!" She exclaimed, while he blocked two more of her punches. Izuku made the impression of wanting to speak for a moment, before an expression of recognition crossed his face and he closed his mouth, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What's going on?" Izuku frowned instead of responding, and threw a punch to try to lower her guard. Fortunately she blocked it easily and then smiled pleasantly. "Can you tell me anything... Unless... Is it something too perverted to mention it?" Her smile turning into a smirk, and she swept at Izuku's feet to make him lose his balance, but the boy jumped in time managing to dodge.

Unfortunately, her attack created an opening that allowed Izuku to launch a frontal kick towards her abdomen; movement that she managed to barely block, ending up being pushed a couple of meters back by the force behind the kick.

Izuku's face was red from the previous comment and she could see the gleam of concern in his eyes that appeared every time they trained and he managed to connect a hit, even when they had both agreed to go with everything when sparring.

Once again he was being incredibly cute and gentlemanly, even though he was able to kick her ass half of the time they sparred together...

However, this didn't prevent her from noticing the fact that Izuku remained completely silent despite her comments.

That made her understand immediately what was happening.

"Izuku" She began to walk slowly towards him, putting him on guard, "I don't plan to use my Quirk this time, really." She watched as the boy relaxed a little while still silent. "I promise." Yeah, of course. Because she wasn't practically a compulsive liar. "...Hmn, Eraser Head?" She commented, looking towards the gym's door.

There was no one there, of course.

"E-Eh, Aizawa-se-...?" Izuku muttered and made an attempt to turn to look at the door, confused that Aizawa had decided to supervise the practice after he had warned them that he would be busy that afternoon, when suddenly his movement stopped and he went silent again. His gaze lost and unfocused.

"Sorry, that was just a logical ruse." In war and love everything was allowed; and she was a very good liar and in love with the little bastard.

Calmly she started walking towards her boyfriend. Once in front of him, she moved her hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek.

Izuku and his stupid pretty freckles face... It distracted her enough not to notice how he leaned slightly and moved his arms to her leg, even though she hadn't given him any orders to move, until it was too late.

Only one blink later and Izuku suddenly had a perfect grip on her right leg that he pulled, unbalancing her and making her fall to the ground on her back.

"I-I can also use a logical ruse if I want to." Izuku said, his tone a little louder than usual and a strange mixture of happiness, worry and embarrassment on his face. "I've been using earplugs t-throughout the fight to prevent you from c-controlling me with your Quirk. I just had to pretend that your plan to make me talk had worked! Now it's my v-victory!" Hitomi could only blink in amazement.

Her mentor's dastardly methods had now infected her boyfriend too. She didn't know whether to be proud or worried about it...

Then a curious detail crossed her mind: Earplugs or not, Izuku had been able to understand her words perfectly if she took his reactions to her words into account. So he must be reading her lips or something similar.

And that gave her an idea.

A pretty evil one actually.

"deku0715" She said as clearly as possible, in an inexpressive tone, and knew immediately that her plan was going to work the moment that Izuku's face turned as red as a tomato.

His childhood nickname plus the four digits of his month and day of birth; that was the password to unlock a folder hidden on the deepest part of Izuku's PC.

Hitomi had to admit that most of the folder's content was quite normal, completely what she expected to find and, to put it in a way, tasteful enough to ignore the folder's existence and make no mention of it.

At least until this moment.

Only a subfolder had caught her attention, especially because how ironic its name was going to be in hindsight in just a moment.

"Tied." She recited, and slightly raised the collar of her shirt. Izuku was distracted enough dying of embarrassment to relax his grip on her legs and not notice the white cloth suddenly peeking out from inside Hitomi's uniform.

By the time Izuku had the opportunity to react the capture weapon that Hitomi had hidden under her clothes had already enveloped them both.

Pulling the cloth hard, Hitomi managed to lift her body from the ground and propel herself forwards while drawing Izuku towards her. Once close enough, she rested her arms on Izuku's shoulders and propelled herself up, jumping over her boyfriend's head and escaping at the last moment of his last attempt to catch her.

Finally, she turned her body in the air, kicking Izuku in the back of his head, making him fall to the ground at the same time that she landed standing as if nothing.

"My victory." She said, turning with complete tranquility, to see her confused and embarrassed boyfriend writhing on the floor trying futilely to escape the capture weapon. "No. It won't happen." She tensed the cloth, causing it to tighten around Izuku with greater force.

Keeping it like that she began to walk around Izuku until she got in his range of vision so that he could understand her words.

"H-Hitomi-chan! Please let me go!"

"Hmn, should I...? I don't know whether to trust a cheater like you." She said thoughtfully. Torturing him this way was always so much fun.

"Y-You were the one who started!" She simply smiled more eagerly.

"And you were prepared to counter my trick. Am I really so unreliable that you needed to have a plan like that ready in advance?" The answer was yes.

"YES!" He exclaimed without thinking it for even a second.

"Clever boy." She knelt in front of him and petted his head.

It was then that Hitomi heard a few steps approaching and turned to see a crow-headed boy entering the gym.

It was Tokoyami Fumikage, a 1-A student and one of Izuku's acquaintances.

The raven boy watched the scene. Hitomi looked at him. And Izuku managed to turn on the ground enough to see what was happening.

"This room is reserved, Tokoyami." She said, inexpressive, although actually she felt somewhat uncomfortable. And the raven boy just nodded after a moment and left the place without saying anything. "Well. That was less problematic than I expected."

"NO! I-IT WASN'T!" Izuku exclaimed, beginning to squirm looking more like a fish out of the water than a human being. "H-How do you even have the capture weapon?! i-I thought A-Aizawa-sensei had forbidden you to use it without supervision!"

"And so it was." She said looking at her fingernails with total disinterest. "This isn't the real capture weapon, but a replica made of common cloth." He watched her speechless. "The fun part is that if _you really wanted to _escape, I don't think you would have found it too complicated to break it." Given the hilarious expression on Izuku's face she allowed the fabric to cease restricting his movements.

"...i-It seemed real." He said, sitting with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Of course it did." She smiled maliciously. "Now it's my turn to claim my reward."

"W-What?" He said his posture suddenly uncomfortable.

"What? You're not going to regret now you lost our bet, do you...?"

"I-I don't remember making any bets."

"How sad. So young and already forgetting things." She walked to him, in the most seductive way that was possible... In other words giving the impression of a mantis about to decapitate its mate. "So, what do you think...? I know! For today, do everything I order you to do from this very moment." She wrapped him again with the cloth, although this time with certain kindness. "So, take out the earplugs and then let's sit down."

She sat down first, and after a moment Izuku reluctantly followed her.

Now the two of them were facing each other, Izuku's gaze traveling throughout the room trying to ignore how incredibly close she was to him. The poor boy looked so embarrassed, although at the same time there was certain softness in his eyes and a subtle relaxation in his muscles that betrayed that he was more comfortable with the situation than he wanted to admit.

Not only a pervert, he was also so stubborn… Just like her.

"Okay. Look at me..." The boy blinked a few times and then looked up at her with some doubts. "I, Shinsou Hitomi, total and absolute winner, give you the order to look me in the eye without looking away or I will leave you in only your underwear and hang you from the ceiling." She said with a false presumption before just smirking, and Izuku's eyes widened in horror.

"H-Hitomi really is a pervert..." He murmured looking at the floor.

"We are both perverts, sir _'I know the exact measurements of my girlfriend just by deduction'_."

And saying that was a _'mistake'._

Izuku was a shy boy, that was a fact, and something that Hitomi didn't mind at all. She herself was quite introverted in her own way, after all. So being the assertive person on the relationship pleased her.

Besides, she enjoyed immensely making Izuku blush and tease him a bit whenever she could.

So sometimes she forgot how stubborn Izuku could be.

The moment the boy looked up there was an intensity in his green eyes that made her feel as if she were facing a dragon. That was exactly the same expression she had seen on him during certain _private _dreams she often had about him these days.

So inevitably, after spending a few seconds in silence it was her who had to look away.

"I-I won." He said smiling smugly and she sighed pretending to be annoyed.

Stupid and sexy Izuku.

"W-Whatever." She said trying to sound impassive and moved her hand toward her boyfriend's head to start petting him again. "Good boy." If she managed to make him blush, maybe he wouldn't notice how embarrassed she actually was. "Has anyone told you how soft your hair is? It's so fluffy; as if I could use it to make me a pillow or even eat it as if was cotton candy." That was one of Hitomi's ultimate attacks, thanks to which Izuku would be reduced to a sack of nervousness and the status quo would be restored.

At least that was what Hitomi expected.

"B-But your hair is nicer." The stuttering and blushing were present, but they didn't exceed the determined expression on his face. His somewhat rough but still handsome fingers taking part of the bangs that fell slightly on the right side of her face. "I-It's not only soft, but it also smells amazing no matter what... Also, H-Hitomi-chan looks so b-beautiful with both her hair up or loose, while my hair is almost impossible to comb. I guess H-Hitomi beats me easily in that department... G-Good girl." His hand moving to the top of her head and starting to caress her gently.

Okay, she was ruined. Her face looking blank, but her thoughts weren't that much different from a train wreck.

_'ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!' _If this continued she would not be able to think rationally. She would end up losing all control of herself and would do something stupid. The thought that there would surely be at least one camera recording everything didn't reassure her at all.

Hitomi tried to step back and away from Izuku even if only a little, when she discovered she somehow had become entangled with her own capture weapon and now could only move in one direction...

Was this something Izuku had done without her noticing to teach her a lesson? Or had it been an accident? Surprisingly, at that moment she wasn't really interested in the answer.

"...Hey, M-Midoriya?" Her breathing had become heavy and she felt somewhat dizzy.

"Y-Yes?" He asked lowering his hand for a moment.

Moment Hitomi chose to move forwards.

Time stopped for a moment, all she could see were Izuku's surprised eyes, and now she was close enough to feel his breathing.

The boy's lips were so close to hers. And then...

"**DON'T FEAR, BECAUSE I AM HERE!**" A loud voice reverberated in the room, and Hitomi moved away from Izuku as much as possible, an expression of embarrassment on her face for the first time on a while.

It was then that she noticed that there was really no one else in the room besides them, and that the voice came from Izuku's direction.

"E-Eh." Izuku moved his hand to his pants, taking out his cell phone. "O-Oh, I received a message!" He took a moment to read the message while Hitomi wondered what she was even supposed to do now that the romantic atmosphere had completely dissipated. "I-It's just mom wanting to know how I am." He said standing up, the capture weapon around him falling to the ground. "She sends you her regards."

"...T-Tell her that i sent my regards too." She said, not quite sure how to feel; in her mind the phantom sensation of Izuku's lips brushing hers still present. Taking out her own phone, she took a moment to see the time. "Hmn, it's late. Maybe we should leave now..."

And in that anti-climactic note they finished their training session.

* * *

The way back was quiet. Izuku's hand in hers, making her feel less disappointed by the kiss that never came to be.

Soon the General Studies' dorms went visible. The other students didn't pay much attention to any of them.

"Tired?" She asked noticing Izuku being a little restless.

"A-A little. I'm going to take a shower as soon as I can." He said unconcerned, not imagining the reaction that a comment like that caused on her mind.

The last thing she needed was to imagine Izuku showering.

They both waited for a moment until the elevator opened and Izuku entered.

"…Eh, aren't you going in?" Izuku said pressing the button to keep the door open, after noticing she didn't move. Hitomi's room was on the top floor so that was the usual.

"…Nah, I prefer to use the ladders this time." In other words, she needed to release energy in a way that wasn't jump over Izuku right there.

"Sure?" She nodded. "O-Oh, okay." Izuku nodded, but kept his finger on the elevator button for a moment. "...Right, I almost forgot."

Then Izuku peeked out of the elevator and, before she could ask what he was doing, and kissed her.

It took her a moment to even understand what was happening. But then she kissed him back, feeling like ice-cream melting.

Sadly, it was when she was more at ease that the kiss ended.

"...W-W-Well, see you tomorrow." He said with a silly smile, returning to the elevator.

"…Goodnight." She murmured almost breathless, before the door closed.

Izuku was going to give her a heart attack or something one of these days.

"Hmn." She turned for a moment, finding some classmates watching her. "W-What are you looking at?" The answer was limited to smiles and giggles.

...Her image of inscrutability and indifference was completely ruined.

Sighing Hitomi began to climb the stairs to her room. She was going to need to go up and down at least a couple of times to burn all the energy she had accumulated to calm down enough to sleep.

Stupid and sexy Izuku.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end.**

**In the future I will start a story developing this pairing from the beginning.**

**This was supposed to be a chapter of that story, actually, but since this particular chapter takes place with the couple already established, I decided to publish it as a one-shot.**

**Until then, leave your opinions in review, and follow for future stories.**


	2. Prequel - Sequel

**At the moment you see this I already posted the first chapter of "Do as I say, not as I do", the multi-chapter story I said I would post eventually, which is going to be both a sequel and prequel for "Look At Me".**

**Before you read it, I'll warn you about two things I changed about "Look At Me" to cover some plot holes:**

**1 – The Izuku on this story gave up on being part of the Hero Course. He still did a similar physical training than canon Izuku but for a different reason.**

**2 – Now "Look At Me" is set to be chronologically before the Joint Training Battle. I won't specify exactly when.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it guys.**

**See you later and have a good day!**


End file.
